Conventional cameras are disadvantageous in that, when shifting the photographing mode from an automatic or manual photographing mode to a flash photographing mode, if the automatic exposure time or a manually set exposure time is shorter than a minimum time needed to synchronize the flash, the photographer must manually operate the shutter speed dial to reset it to an acceptable speed. Further, when the flash photographing mode is shifted back to the automatic or manual photographing mode, the shutter speed dial has to be reset. This imposes a burden on the photographer, and if the photographer forgets to reset the shutter speed dial, an appropriate exposure cannot be obtained.
An object of the invention is thus to eliminate the above-described drawbacks accompanying conventional cameras.